Fiona Fraser
Fiona Fraser is a Scottish female wrestler. She has found recent work in promotions including Wrestling Factory, Pro Wrestling Eve and Fierce Females. Early life Before becoming a wrestler, Fiona trained as a dancer. According to an interview with LadySports.com, Fraser was not truly involved with wrestling until her young adulthood. She says she "Googled" Scottish wrestling schools and found the Source Wrestling School. Career After finding the Source Wrestling School, she trained under the expertise of head trainers Damian O'Connor and Mikey Whiplash. Scottish Wrestling Alliance (2012-Present) Fraser wrestler her first professional match on June 2, during the SWA event held in Motherwell, Scotland. She won her debut against Kirsty Love. She went on to wrestle again during the June 30th edition of SWA:SOURCE, in a losing mixed tag team match, teaming Tornado, against Damian O'Connor and Vyper. On November 23, at SWA Battlezone 2012, Fraser lost to Nikki Storm. During the April 19th edition of SWA, Fraser defeated Bete Noire. Fraser wrestled twice during the SWA Battlezone 2013, held on October 22. She wrestled and lost to Vyper, and then joined a Battlezone Rumble, won by Joe Coffey. During the November 8th edition of SWA, Fraser teamed with Nikki Storm to defeat Bete Noire and Vyper. This would be her last match to finish out the 2013 year. On April 5, Fraser appeared at SWA Clan Wars 2014, teaming with Courtney Stewart and Debbie Sharp in a losing elimination team match against Bete Noire, Sammii Jayne and Vyper. Insane Championship Wrestling: Fierce Females (2012-Present) On the August 30th edition of ICW FF, Fraser lost to Miss Nicola Storm. Fraser competed in a 6-way elimination match at ICW Tramspotting, on February 17, 2013, won Nikki Storm against April Davids, Kasey Owens, Kirsty Love and Leah Owens. On September 22, at ICW FF XX It's in our DNA, Fraser teamed with Kirsty Love to wrestle Sammii Jayne and Shelly Star, resulting in a no-contest match finish. Fraser returned to ICW action on April 13, 2014 losing to Courtney Stewart at ICW FF Coming of Age. On June 8, 2014 at ICW FF Return of the Hardcore Queen, Fraser lost to Vyper. At ICW FF Mad Maxine, Fraser defeated Courtney on July 20. She would meet Courtney again on August 31, at ICW FF Strewth Sheila in a singles match that ended in a double count-out. Pro-Wrestling: EVE (2012-Present) At EVE Wrestle-Fever, on November 10, Fraser lost to Erin Angel. Pride Wrestling (2013-Present) On March 16, Fraser teamed with Jam O'Malley to defeat Nikki Storm and Scott Renwick at PW Unfinished Business. In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*Fujiwara Arm Bar :*Arm Cracker (Double Knee Arm Breaker) :*Shoulder Buster :*Cross Arm Breaker *'Nicknames' :*''"The Technical Supremo"'' Championships and accomplishments External links *Profile at Pride Wrestling *Profile at Wrestling Data.com *Profile & Interview at LadySports.com *Fiona Fraser's Facebook *Fiona Fraser's Twitter Category:2012 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Scottish wrestlers Category:Pride Wrestling current roster Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling: Fierce Females current roster Category:Pro-Wrestling: EVE current roster Category:Living people